


The most important Thing in Life

by Hyndara71



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a sad, heartbroken Grimm as roomate sometimes is hard ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important Thing in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immer Fünf auf einen Streich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634590) by [Hyndara71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71). 



Disclaimer: Grimm is the property of NBC, Hazy Mills Production, CK Production and a lot of others. Nothing mine, only the idea.

A/N: Again, translation, again no beta. So please forgive me my mistakes! AU, after 2.12

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Monroe just felt good after he parked his VWBeetle in the drive-way to his house. A look to the other side of the street told him Nick was already here, his truck stood there – just like it always did.

When Monroe looked up to his house he began to frown. The light beside his door was dark. Something he really didn't wish now. He hated it to search his keys in the dark.

Making another mental note on his growing "we-need-to-palaver"-list Monroe left his car.

He had to blame himself. He didn't had spend a second thought about the consequences of having a Grimm with a broken heart at his home. Especially what this could mean to his own, just starting relationship.

True, Nick didn't flirt with Rosalee, he never said something. But only his sad face with the sad eyes, the hanging shoulders and the fact that Nick was getting more and more quiet the longer Rosalee stayed at Monroes, made the Fuchsbau shy away. Well, not really shy away, Rosalee only decided, probably it would be better for all of them when Monroe would come over to her or they would meet directly at the choosen restaurant.

Monroe wished for Nick that he would be better as quick as possible. If or if not with Juliette would be up to both of them. Monroe only hoped they would make the right decision, anyway how this decision would turn out. But for now … it was as it was: Juliette seems to be lucky, Nick was deadly wounded and so sad it was heartbreaking, and Monroe? Well, he tried to be … something, still stucking in the middle between his two friends (and the problem with getting his relationship with Rosalee started what was accidently interruped by the sad Grimm which he now had in his house as roomate).

Monroe sighed and opened finally the door. The house was dark but there were some slide sounds coming from the attic.

Monroe closed the door behind himself, locking it and looking up the stairs.

The darkness all around told him Nick would be in the attic, probably sleeping. And the noises, sounded like music, told him that Nick, once more, had fortgotten to turn the radio off.

Damned!

Monroe pulled a face.

He wouldn't find enough rest to sleep as long as this damned radio was playing. It was a little strange but he couldn't sleep with music. Strange because of all the clocks in his house. But their ticking was something that helped Monroe to calm down.

So, what now?

Should he miss some sleep in hope that Nick would finally turn the radio off himself? Or should he go to the attic and turn it off himself?

Monroe was tired. The last day turned out as a long day with first helping Rosalee with the Spice-Shop and later doing some preparations for the restart of his own clockworker-business. So, he needed his rest …

Still Monroe was standing at the door looking up the stairs and listening to the sliding recognizable music.

He felt bad for Nick. The Grimm deserved better than he got now. But Monroe couldn't change anything, heck, they barely were able to fix the spell between Renard and Juliette. Only the time would tell if Juliette would finally find her old love for Nick back or if Nick would finally get over his true love and find another person he could fall for.

Monroe pulled out his jacket, still listening to the music, hoping it would end – but it didn't.

Surely Nick was fallen asleep, he decided and finally gave in. He took the stairs up, more tiptoing than walking. He didn't want to wake his friend up.

The music was getting louder, but not much. For Nick the music seemed to work like the ticking of the clocks for Monroe – as a kind of sleeping-pill.

The attic was dire but not completely dark when he finally entered it. One of the fairylights from last christmas was still hanging around the stair-rail. Nick used it now as a sort of nightlight. The colorfull lights weren't able to illuminate the attic completely but turned the room into a dawn, not completly dark but also not really light, just enough to see the edges of the furniture.

Nick was lying on the bed, on his back, his feet still on the ground. Just like he'd fallen onto the mattrass.

Monroe sighed and shook his head.

This was too familiar for him now. Nick worked double as hard as he'd did before his break with Juliette, jumping in for nearly every other policeman at the precinct until he finally wasn't able to think straight. Then he come here and simply collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted and still haunted by nightmares.

"Oh dude!" Monroe sighed and walked to the little radio. With a small click when he used the button, it turned off and left the attic in a heavy silence.

Monroe shivered and turned around to leave the room and go to bed himself when he was aware of some movement from the bed.

"Mmmm... Monroe?" Nick's sleepy voice whispered and broke the silence.

"Sht", Monroe answered. "It's okay. Go to sleep again, Nick. It's only me."

But instead of rolling on a side Nick picked himself up on his elbows, blinkening unfocused into Monroe's direction.

"I've thought about … this situation", the Grimm said.

Monroe frowned again. "What situation?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"About you and Rosalee. And about Juliette, the Captain and … everything." Nick lifted himself up completely, placing one of his feet on the bed, putting his chin on the knee.

Monroe looked at his friend suspiciously. "There is no everything", he said. "Nick, you have to find some rest. You should go back to sleep."

Nick shook his head. The dire light from the fairylights made some tears shimmering.

Monroe freezed when the Grimm looked finally up to him.

Nick's face was a mask of sadness and bitterness. Tears ran down his cheeks, leaving shimmering tracks on his skin.

"I'm thinking about leaving Portland", Nick began to explain. "I don't want to interrupt anything here. I think it's good what's going on between you and Rosalee. And it's probably good for Juliette that we broke and with Adalind somewhere in the dark and all the crazy stuff going on. I really think I should leave, take Aunt Marie's trailer and go somewhere else. Somewhere where nobody knows about me, about the Wesen and all of this."

Monroe stared down to his roomate and couldn't believe what he was hearing here. "What … ? Nick, that's stupid!" he finally said, louder and harder as he wanted but it was the truth. This it was what he felt.

Nick looked up to him with eyes so sad and dark, it broke Monroe's heart. "But this is all I can do", Nick whispered. "I don't want anyone of you in danger."

"You are not putting us into any danger!" Monroe's face hardened. "It's up to those baddies who are after you. And you on your own … Man, think about it! You are not interrupting anything, and you are not putting anyone in danger."

That was a lie and they both knew it but it felt right to say.

Nick's head dropped and he sighed. "But I ..."

Monroe sank down on the bed, sitting beside his friend and looking at him closely. "Nick, I've told you before: you need time. Time to figure out your place in the world, time to calm down, time to put all together back again. And, at least, you and Juliette both need time after what happened. Don't you think?"

"I don't know what to think", Nick answered with a low voice. "All I know is that I have to do something."

"Yes, calm down!" Monroe shook his head again and … grabbing his friend by his small shoulders he embraced Nick and held him tight. "You are staying here, Nicholas Burkhardt! Here and nowhere else is your right place to be, Is that clear?" He said. "Don't do the same failure your aunt did. Never leave the ones you love and need behind. It's the most important thing in life: staying for your family and your friends. And, Nick, you are both for us, Rosalee and me: You are our friend and you are also our family. Is this clear?"

Nick returning the hug was all the answer Monroe got – but it also was all he needed ...


End file.
